bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Claire: Revenge of Norm's Notes
Princess Claire: Revenge of Norm's Notes is an episode that's a sequel to Princess Claire & The Puppy, as well as a girl version of King George: Revenge of Norm's Notes. It is a lesson in what to do when you feel afraid. Plot The Countertop The Story In this story, Princess Claire only cares about puppies. Her servant Morton tries to tell her the kingdom is in the middle of the Great Sky War though Claire doesn't care. To her, the most important person in the world is himself. As Claire proclaims her love for himself and her puppy, Morton stops the song and decides that Princess Claire would take a walk. So they took a walk to the woods. There, they stopped at Alexis's house. Alexis was wearing royal armor and a sword because she knew there was trouble coming to the kingdom. But not just any trouble, but the trouble of Norm's Notes (which means, for the vegetables on the go). Princess Claire was scared. He found a hideaway on top of his castle, and so does Morton. Meanwhile, at the countertop lair, Larry tells Bob that he's part of a book club, and they're about to discuss about Mark Twain's "Huckleberry Finn". Bob asks what they think of it, only to find out they're reading off of note cards called Norm's Notes. Bob tells Larry that they need to answer a letter from a child who wants to help someone from his class who gets being made fun of, but is afraid he'll be made fun if he helps that kid out. Larry gets an idea that they'll watch their take on the story his book club was talking about. Princess Claire was scared of Norm's Notes. She and Morton went on a time machine that went to the Renaissance Florence where they meet Leonardo da Vinci. Morton and Princess Claire explore da Vinci's attic, finding his flying machine. Morton goads Princess Claire into flying it, which he manages to do before crashing. Da Vinci's thrilled the device works, but Princess Claire's upset that he risked his safety and destroyed an historical artifact. The artifact led them all the way to China, their next stop. They scaled up the Great Wall of China and met a woman at the top, Pikki (Madame Blueberry). They told her that they must stop Norm's Notes. Pikki shows them the video that shows the opening countertop of Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue. They thought it was scary. Suddenly, a Chinese volcano erupts lava and the lava tries to destroy the wall, so Princess Claire and Morton can escape. They went through a tunnel maze and that lead them around the world. When they got out of the tunnel maze, they saw a path. The left path was to the countertop lair, and the right path was to Princess Claire's kingdom. So they chose the left path. Meanwhile, back at the countertop lair, Mr. Lunt said they liked that story and he found the story wribiton, full of Flawed Characters and Classic American Humor. Bob says that it's time to talk about what we have learned today, but in the theme of Norm's Notes, the song plays in a very fast way. Bob is concerned, though it's not sure if he cares for the song or not. When QWERTY tried to show up the Bible verse in Norm's Notes, Princess Claire and Morton arrived at the lair. They were scared of NORM'S NOTES?!? So they ran and hid. Princess Claire says that it's time for a battle against Princess Claire's army and Norm's Notes, which she calls it, "The Great Norm's Notes Sky War". During the war, Princess Claire's army and Norm's Notes fought each other. QWERTY showed up both the song in Norm's Notes and the verse in Norm's Notes as Princess Claire's army fought in the war. Morton says where his hammer is, and Princess Claire found it behind QWERTY. He whacked the hammer at QWERTY's Norm's Notes version, causing it to fall into death, and the countertop lair exploded! Princess Claire and Morton celebrated their victory, so they went on an airplane back to Princess Claire's castle. There, they met Ian again. This time, he told a story about the history of Norm's Notes (the story was to the tune of "There Once Was a Man"). As the story was done, Princess Claire and Morton knew the history of it, and they celebrated with a big party. What We Have Learned Cast *Sara Crewe as Princess Claire *Junior Asparagus as Morton *Phillipe Pea as a member of Princess Claire's Army *Miss Minchin as Princess Claire's Mother (picture) *Annie the Green Onion as Alexis *Pa Grape as Ian *Norm's Notes QWERTY *Pikki *Mr. Lunt *Jimmy Gourd *Archibald *Leonardo da Vinci *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *QWERTY *Al Shakespeare Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *I Love My Puppy *We're In Big Norm's Notes Trouble! *What We Have Learned Song (Norm's Notes version) *God is Bigger *The Great Norm's Notes Sky War (score) *There Once Was Norm's Notes (sung to the tune of There Once Was a Man) *The Selfishness Song *What We Have Learned Trivia *Unlike King George: Revenge of Norm's Notes, this episode does not have a silly song. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes That Have A Full-Length Story Without A Silly Song Category:No Silly Songs Category:VeggieFan2000 Category:Sequels